Beso en Frances
by Ise2289
Summary: Dos personas con secretos... El una doble personalidad.. Ella una impedimento para su futuro que no la deja encontrar su felicidad y vivir solo para su presente. Una noche lo puede cambiar todo... una accion... UN BESO
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Chicas... bienvenidas a mi nueva historia.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado. Nos leemos abajo.**

**DISCLAIMER: _Los personajes son de nuestra gran inspiracion Stephanie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía, se prohibe su publicación sin mi autorizacion"_**

**_Capítulo beteado por Carlie Stoessel, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**_Une Fantaise (Una fantasía_)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos personas distintas, con secretos diferentes.

Edward Cullen, un pasante de medicina con un secreto nocturno, ¿podrá tomar el valor, que su otra personalidad le brinda?

Isabella Swan o Bella, como le gusta que le digan, oculta un pasado que hace que se sienta condenada a no poder ser feliz y, se obliga a vivir como sino hubiera un mañana.

¿Qué sucederá cuando Bella entre al club nocturno, buscando a un famoso stripper que trae de cabeza a todas las mujeres de la ciudad?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era casi la medianoche y ella estaba metida en ese lugar. Un tanto tétrico por las luces de neón de la entrada, pero por dentro parecía que había un hervidero de personas. El estridente sonido del Club _Midnight _hacía que los oídos de Bella estuvieran al punto de querer estallar, la música era de las más movidas que había en estos días, todas las personas —la mayoría chicas, ya que era un club de strippers—, bailaban frenéticamente y brincaban sobre la pista.

En una de las mesas de enfrente, había una chica con una banda que llevaba de leyenda _Future Bride (1)_, y una pequeña corona en la cabeza, al parecer había una despedida de soltera y la chica parecía más poseída por el alcohol que nada, bailaba más loca que sus demás acompañantes. Se restregaba junto a un tipo, seguro algún _stripper_, que le bailaba solo en tanga y un moño rojo al cuello.

Ella jamás haría eso, al menos nunca se había planteado la posibilidad, no quería ni imaginar, ni quería pensarlo, no ataría a nadie con su impedimento, no le quitaría la ilusión a alguien, no podía ser cruel, ella merecía estar sola.

— ¡Bella! —le gritó su amiga Alice al ver que estaba mirando hacia la nada—. ¡Muévete mujer!

— ¡Ya voy! —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, para alejar sus malditos fantasmas. Fantasmas que la perseguían. Que no la dejaban dibujar un futuro con nadie, ella estaba destinada a estar siempre sola, sin alguien que caliente sus sábanas, su cuerpo y mucho menos, su corazón.

No.

Ella jamás lo haría.

Ella se había interpuesto a eso.

Su madre se lo decía. No tenía derecho.

Mientras caminaban, mejor dicho, mientras Alice arrastraba a Bella entre el mar de personas, Bella iba perdida en sus pensamientos, tal como siempre, su torpeza nata hizo acto de presencia y tropezó.

Esperaba el golpe; sin embargo, algo o más bien alguien, la detuvo. Un enmascarado.

—_Bonne nuit, Mademoiselle (2)._ —Se quería derretir… ¡Por Dios! Ese acento y el idioma, casi hacen que vuelva a caer, pero por culpa de un desmayo y no por su ya usual torpeza.

Fijó la mirada a quien la sostenía, pero se llevó una gran decepción. _Y, ¿por qué diantres llevaba máscara?_

—Buenas noches —dijo maldiciendo en su interior, ya que el enmascarado la acababa de soltar—. Disculpe mi distracción. —Inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por la vergüenza.

—No se preocupe, _mademoiselle (3). _—Le tomó la mano y le dio un beso, arrancando así un suspiro de parte de Bella.

— ¡Bella! —gritó Alice.

— ¿Qué? —dijo una Bella frustrada.

—Camina, que tenemos que encontrar al _stripper_ ese.

—Alice, ¿por qué no contratamos a ese? —dijo apuntando hacia el chico que acababa de irse por el pasillo.

—Mmmm, o sea, ¿te ha gustado aquel? —dijo Alice, alzando las cejas sugestivamente. Le agradaba que su mejor amiga, al menos tuviera un poco de felicidad por su autoimpuesta falta de vida amorosa, aunque solo sea un poco.

—No —dijo en automático—. Yo _nomás_ decía. —Hizo lo que siempre, distraerse. Prefirió caminar hacia delante, se acercó a una mesa que estaba a un costado del escenario, y que al parecer antes estaba ocupada, ya que tenía unos cuantos vasos desechables y copas vacías.

Mientras dejaba su bolso a un lado de la mesa, y su abrigo en el respaldo de la silla, tomó asiento y jaló a Alice para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Vamos, Bells, tenemos que encontrar a este chico —dijo metiendo la mano al bolso, y sacando una tarjeta—. Al parecer se llama "El Enmascarado del Amor" —dijo leyendo la pieza de cartoncillo que tenía entre las manos.

— ¡Oh, Santísimo! —chilló Bella con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Alice la miraba como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas más.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Bella?

— ¡Es él! —dijo apuntando al escenario—. Míralo, ¡él es!

Ninguna de las dos se había percatado que la música se había detenido. Las luces se apagaron. De pronto todo fue silencio.

Las chicas que antes bailaban y gritaban, se sentaron y una suave voz, la del DJ, dijo:

—Bienvenidas a todas las chicas que están presentes esta noche… Les quiero presentar a la "novia", que está festejando su último día de estar disponible... ¡Ella es Jenna! —La chica se paró sobre su asiento y alzaba las manos, mientras las amigas de la chica vitoreaban su nombre, aplaudían y silbaban, contagiando su éxtasis a la demás audiencia; pero el DJ volvió a hablar:

—Okey, okey, chicas. Ahora silencio —dijo—. Como tu regalo de despedida de soltera, te enviamos nuestro platillo principal.

Bella quién, no había despegado los ojos del escenario, ya que el tipo enmascarado estaba ahí de espaldas…

Tuvo oportunidad de estudiarlo.

La espalda ancha, los brazos, bajo toda la ropa que traía, se apreciaban torneados, y qué decir de su trasero.

Se veía firme.

Bella no dudó en relamerse los labios ante semejante espécimen.

—Bueno, nadie dijo que lo quiero para casarme —aseguró entre murmullos.

Ella no prestaba atención a nada, solo lo observaba, como una fiera asechando a su presa.

Él tenía que ser suyo, aunque sea por una noche.

.

En la oscuridad, Bella sentía la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo; al imaginarse a ese enmascarado ahí en el escenario, quería levantarse de su asiento y ser atrevida.

Sí.

Eso haría.

No tenía nada que perder.

Vivir sin mirar atrás.

Sin mirar hacia delante.

Solo viviría su presente.

Sería atrevida como nunca antes.

Sería salvaje.

Era su leyenda.

Su historia.

Era el compromiso consigo misma.

Subiría con pasos lentos, luego poco a poco lo tocaría por la espalda. Recorrería el camino de su espina dorsal e intentaría desatarle la pieza que cubría su rostro.

Deseaba eliminar la barrera que lo cubría, descubrir las facciones que había debajo de ella; quería analizar el rostro de ese hombre que sin haberlo visto, había causado estragos en su interior cuando él la sostuvo. Tenía que saber quién era...

Definitivamente "ese" sería a quien contratarían para la despedida de soltera. De eso no tenía duda alguna.

Hasta hace unos minutos nunca había tenido una fantasía verdadera. Y no sabía el porqué ese hombre lo había conseguido.

De pronto, las luces se apagaron, dejando como única iluminación un reflector en el escenario.

Y el _show_ apenas comenzaba.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A:

_**(1) Futura novia.**_

_**(2) Buenos noches, señorita.**_

_**(3) Señorita.**_

_**Nota1.-Como les dije en un principio.. nueva historia, nueva trama.**_

_**Esta pequeña historia, digo pequeña porque hasta ahora solo tengo pensado en 8 o max 10 capitulos. Es una historia que hace mas o menos como un año empece a escribir y por falta seguridad y (obvio) sin mucha informacion de como hacero no habia podido acabarla.**_

_**Pero ahora cuento con mucho apoyo por parte de mi beta y hermanas, y bueno sin tanto rollo de mi parte.**_

_**Espero que no leamos en el proximo capitulo.**_

_**Nota 2.- Una palabra suya haran que esta chica deje o se inspire mas. Agradezo su visita!**_

_**Nota 3.- Este cap es corto porque no queria dar tanto detalle, el proximo sera mas largo ;)**_

_***** Ise *****_


	2. Chapter 2- Su Ritual

**Hola de nueva cuenta.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****_Los personajes son de nuestra gran inspiracion Stephanie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía, se prohibe su publicación sin mi autorizacion"_**

**_Capítulo beteado por Carlie Stoessel, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**** Su Ritual ****

**.**

**.**

**.**

No lo podía creer... ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? Era imposible. No podía despejar la mente de _ella_… Al fin la había tocado.  
Después de tantos años de ser invisible para ella...

El corazón le bombeaba a una velocidad impresionante y la electricidad le llegaba hasta lo más profundo de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Nunca en su vida se le hubiese ocurrido encontrarla en ese lugar.

_** Flashback **  
_

—¡Hey!, chico nerd. —Llamaron a la puerta de su "camerino", si es que se le podía llamar así a la pequeña habitación que se le había asignado.  
Pero no podía quejarse, él era el único de los chicos que tenía un espacio para él solo. Normalmente los demás estaban de a dos, pero como Eleazar, el dueño del bar lo había proclamado "el platillo principal", le daba su propio espacio, ya que no era una persona muy sociable, y lo había pedido como única condición al aceptar ese trabajo.  
Él era un excelente estudiante, aunque no era de una familia rica ni pobre. Había decidido independizarse de sus padres, Carlisle y Esme. Ambos estaban orgullosos de él, aunque no sabían de su "trabajo" nocturno.  
Se sentía un poco avergonzado, y por eso no había hablado con nadie respecto a lo que hacía por las noches.  
—Ahora voy —dijo mientras se terminaba de arreglar.  
Saliendo de su camerino, iba absorto en sus pensamientos. Se acercó hacia donde el público estaba y escuchó mucha bulla dentro del local, y decidió dar una vuelta, ya sabía que hoy sería la atracción principal por una despedida de soltera.  
De camino, estaba tan distraído, que no se fijó por donde iba y tropezó con una chica... Pero no era cualquier chica.

.  
.

_La canción que utilizaba esta noche para deleitar a las chicas sonaba en los parlantes…_

_Sentía la mirada de ella, esto estaba fuera de sus manos. _

_— ¿Cómo podré bailar con ella aquí presente? —Pensaba Edward._

_Pero de repente, al sentir la mirada lasciva de Bella en su cuerpo, lo hizo tomar valor, si lo hacía con extrañas, ¿por qué no regalarle ese baile?_

_Y así lo hizo._

_Tomó valor. Esta noche trataría de hablar con ella._

_Al ritmo de la música…_

_Su traje de piloto aviador era un poco pesado pero él, al estar acostumbrado a cargar grandes cantidades de peso en el gimnasio, lo soportaba._

_._

**_Why gotta unwind fun time… When she go, when she hit the floor_**

**_All the dudes in the club they lookin' at her_**

**_But she on my time_**

**_I'm on, I'm hot, I hit the jackpot_**

**_Cause shorty is a dime._**

_._

_Comenzó contoneando un poco las caderas, el ritmo era un poco más acelerado, escuchaba los gritos de las chicas ahí presentes, no estaba seguro si ella también gritaba, temía mirar a su dirección y tirar por la borda su valor._

_Dando media vuelta, se dispuso a darle la cara al público, la única barrera entre el contacto real era su máscara, desabrochándose el bulto de paracaídas que traía en la espalda y tirándolo a un costado de el escenario…_

_Las chicas gritaban eufóricas. Su mirada aún estaba al frente. Evitaba a propósito la mirada de ella._

_._

**_Whoa!_**

**_Rose buckets unfroze._**

**_Whoa!_**

**_So I think it's time we go,_**

**_Got bottles and models,_**

_**We turn it up.** _

_._

_Movía la caderas y los brazos, aunque la canción era un tanto movida, cada paso que daba lo hacía sensualmente._

_Bella, literalmente babeaba desde su asiento. Ella no gritaba, no se movía. En cambio, Alice gritaba como loca al igual que todas las demás, incluso se había montado sobre su asiento y bailaba "sensualmente", como diría ella._

_Bella tenía su mirada fija en él, deleitándose las pupilas con el contoneo del stripper, le llamó la atención que él no miraba a ninguna en especial, pero tenía el presentimiento que a propósito no volteaba hacia donde ella se encontraba. _

_Eso la exasperaba, ¿se había dado cuenta que estaba prestándole más atención de la debida?_

_Simplemente lo dudaba._

_¿Por qué habría de acordarse de que hace unos minutos tropezó con ella?_

**_Tell the dj we own the club._**

**_Girl don't stop till you get enough_**

**_Couse I ain't gonna stop till I get enough_**

**_Girl you need to be with Kingston_**

**_Drop top fun time when the sun come_**

**_Were rude boy, yeah, we're number one_**

**_So hand's up, hand's up when the hook come_**

**_Girl you need to be with Kingston_**

**_Drop top, fun time when the sun come_**

**_Were rude boy, yeah, we're number one_**

**_Don't stop, don't' srop till the hook come_**

_**I wanna be ona ya.** _

_. _

_El bailaba para ella, su vecina, la mujer de la que llevaba años enamorado, la que hizo que su corazón palpitara al fin, aquella que lograba que su respiración fuera errática._

_Sí. Ella estaba ahí, viéndolo bailar y por eso, se decidió. La miraría._

_Algo cambio en el chico ese, si es que se le podía llamar chico, hombre o semental. De la nada volteó hacia ella, la miraba._

_Una mirada fija. Sin temor de nada._

_Con intención de causar estragos, corrientes de excitación barrían la piel de cada uno._

_El coraje que Edward tenía en esos momentos, no se podía comparar con nada que antes hubiese sentido, él no era un cobarde, pero siempre estaba concentrado en sus estudios —y ahora en sus prácticas en el Hospital General de Seattle, donde ansiaba poder laborar, en cuanto sus estudios concluyeran—, él era un tipo responsable, sobre todo porque le gustaba pensar que tenía el poder para cumplir sus metas y sueños._

_Y ahí estaba él, demostrando que podía, que podría ser quien conquiste a esa chica solitaria, que siempre veía en compañía de sus amigas. Al menos eso lo alentaba a pensar que podría acercarse a su chica de ojos cafés._

_De manera olímpica había dejado atrás a la chica que era "la principal" invitada de la noche en el club; sin embargo para Edward, el stripper, el "Enmascarado del Amor", en esa noche no existía nadie más que su hermosa chica de cabellos castaños, y ojos como el chocolate derretido._

_._

**_On ya, on ya (hey)  
I wanna be ona ya  
On ya, on ya (hey)  
Whoa, whoa (hey) whoa, whoa (hey)  
Why be so mad about the things that other people have,  
How long do we try to keep climbing we already in the sky,  
Turn my speakers up, roll my windows down.  
I don't know where I'm headed but _**

**_I'm bout to scoop you now  
We ham, we ham _**

_**All up in this whip we goin' ham, we ham (x3)** _

_Poco a poco la música indicaba que era la hora de que se despojara de la ropa. Primero se sacó el cinturón...  
Cada ágil movimiento le daba oportunidad de desabotonar la camisa, y cuando se la había sacado, la aventó al público, pero su mirada estaba totalmente fija y concentrada en su chica.  
Agarró aún más valor, la adrenalina estallaba en su cuerpo, ya no sentía temor... Y eso, el "Enmascarado del Amor"; su segunda piel y personalidad, eran responsables de esa desinhibición que gozaba en ese preciso momento._

_Deslizó poco a poco sus pantalones…_

_No sabía cómo, Bella ni cuenta se había dado que él ya no tenía las botas, y el pantalón se deslizaba por sus, ya fantaseadas piernas._

_Impactada por lo intenso e íntimo que era el momento, no supo, o más bien no quiso saber como ella, ya se encontraba tomándole la mano a tremendo hombre._

_La ovación fue aún mayor…_

_Las chicas gritaban, y Bella estaba cien por ciento segura, de que Alice hiperventilaba con la escena que estaba protagonizando ella.  
De aquella que años atrás era una chica pudorosa, que por todo se avergonzaba y más si era ante público, no había rastro, pero ahora era ella, la nueva Bella._

_Edward sentía martillar el corazón._

**_All up in this whip we goin' ham, we ham (x3)  
Girl you need to be with Kingston  
Drop top, fun time, when the sun come  
Were rude boy, yeah, we're number one  
So hand's up, hand's up when the hook come  
Girl you need to be with Kingston  
Drop top fun time when the sun come  
Were rude boy. yeah. we're number one  
Don't stop, don't stop till the hook come._**

_Tomando las delicadas manos de Bella, ambos sintieron una fuerte electricidad que les causó unos escalofríos agradables por el cuerpo, invitándola a recorrer su cuerpo. El pecho… Tal como lo imaginó, firme. Los brazos torneados, como pensó._

_Y de pronto, él la alzó y le dijo._

_—Nos volvemos a encontrar,** Belle Dame**(1) —él le susurró, fue lo más delicioso que Bella había escuchado. Una descarga se envió a un punto sensible en el centro de su cuerpo._

_La canción estaba a punto de terminar, pero Edward no la quería soltar... _

_Quería quedarse con ella para siempre abrazados. Y en un arranque de improviso le dijo:_

_—Te espero en mi camerino, no tardes._

_Bella se limitó a asentir._

_**I wanna be ona ya**  
**On ya, on ya (hey)**  
**I wanna be ona ya**  
**On ya, on ya (hey)**  
**Whoa, whoa (hey) whoa, whoa (hey)** _

_Una nueva ola de gritos y aplausos llenó el local. Todas gritaban "Otra, otra". Sin embargo la voz del DJ se presentó:_

_—Lo sentimos chicas, pero nuestro enmascarado se tiene que retirar._

_Edward con el pecho agitándose después del baile, y de haber tenido a su chica entre los brazos, hizo su reverencia de costumbre._

_Volvió a mirarla y tomándole la mano, depositó un tierno beso, como todo un caballero y repitió._

_—No demores, **Ma Belle Princesse** (2) —dijo y se retiró del escenario._

_._

_**Fin Flashback **_

* * *

**Dato: La cancion que baila el "Enmascarado" se llama Meital Dohan - On Ya ft. Sean Kingston (En mi perfil)  
**

**_(1) Bella Dama._**

**_(2) Mi bella princesa._**

**Anastacia Trinidad**: Muchas gracias por leer... tratare de estar actualizando lo mas seguido posible. Este chico me ocupa de mas la mente :D

**TheDC1809:** Muchas gracias por el dato... en este cap ya lo cambie :D y si este hermoso es mi enmascarado.

** :** Gracias por visitar mi historia, solo fue un cap corto porque esta escena (si te das cuenta) es mas larga. Y no queria quedarme con baile a medias.

**ini narvel:** Gracias por tomarte el tiempo en leerme, tratare de actualizar lo mas seguido posible.

**Cath Robsteniana: **Hola Cath me alegra verte por aqui. Respecto a Bella mas adelante se ira descubriendo el porque de su desicion.

**Allegra1523:** Hermanita muchas gracias por pasarte y veremos mas adelante... ya llegaremos a un acuerdo para ve si compartimos jejeje.

**TATA XOXO:** Muchas gracias y veremos quien este chico?

**N/A:**

**Hooooola! **

** Muuchisimas gracias a todas ustedes por permitirse unos minutos para leer esta historia que es tan especial para mi. Espero les haya agradado. No me maten por dejarlas en ese flashback :D  
**

**Besos y abrazos a todas.**

**__****Una palabra suya haran que esta chica deje o se inspire mas. Agradezo su visita! - **Nos leemos en proximo capitulo!

** ** Ise ****


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoola niñas bellas, capitulo nuevo!**

**Espero que sea de su agrado. Nos leemos abajo.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****_Los personajes son de nuestra gran inspiracion Stephanie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía, se prohibe su publicación sin mi autorizacion"_**

**_Capítulo beteado por Carlie Stoessel, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_Musica para el capitulo:_**

* * *

** **Capitulo 3 ****

**Viviendo**

**Beso a beso me envenenas, por tu cuepo yo deliro, **

**beso a beso me provocas, dime ¿Que es lo que hago para que seas mio?**

Cuando Bella se bajó del escenario, estaba como en trance. Aquel desconocido –sexy- la había invitado a su camerino.

Tenía un debate interno mientras caminaba hacia donde Alice la esperaba con los ojos abiertos, como platos, de la impresión.

Alice le tuvo que dar un pequeño sacudón a su cuerpo, ya que por si misma no salía de su aturdimiento.

—Bells, respira. —La chica de cabello corto, la que era su máxima confidente, pasaba las manos frenéticamente ante sus ojos—. ¡Bella, reacciona ya!

—Alice… —Suspiró.

—Bella, ¿qué te dijo? —Alice literalmente saltaba frente a ella, la veía demasiado intrigada ya que Bella casi nunca se quedaba sin palabras.

Al menos no la chica de antes.

—Bella, ¿me dirás que te dijo ese tipo o te vas a quedar callada? -Su amiga empezaba a desesperarse al no obtener respuesta por parte de ella.

—Ali —dijo al fin, se sentó y se bebió de un solo trago la margarita que tenía en la mesa—. Eso fue… ¡Wow! —Dejó el vaso—. Alice, no sabes...

— ¿Qué, Bella? ¡Dime!

Y ella sólo se carcajeó... No sabía si de emoción o nervios.

—Diablos—pensó—. En verdad lo toqué…

Sus manos picaban, ansiaban de nuevo el tacto.

Bella, ajena a todo lo que pasaba alrededor, sólo pensaba en que haría con esa invitación.

Su parte racional le decía que no vaya, él era un desconocido, un completo extraño y corría el riesgo de que algo le sucediera si iba donde él.

Pero su parte salvaje y libre, aquella fibra que se había vuelto insensible, de cierta manera, le decía que fuera, que vaya hacia la locura y que viva al máximo su presente, que aprovechara el momento mientras pudiera.

Un tanto renuente, se levantó de la silla.

—Ali, ahora regreso. Voy al baño. —Sin esperar respuesta, y tomando su bolso, se dirigió hacia donde el escenario terminaba. Vio el pasillo que antes había recorrido "el enmascarado".

Esperaba realmente que Alice estuviera lo suficientemente distraída como para fijarse que no se conducía hacia los baños. Se adentró por ese mismo pasillo.

Estaba vacío, pero al final vio unas puertas.

·

·

·

No pensó que ella, su chica, aceptara la invitación al camerino. Se había dado por vencido de esperar...

Un poco derrotado, salió de esa habitación y caminó tras bambalinas, escuchando la música que el otro chico utilizaba para su acto...

No se quitaba la máscara por temor a que alguien conocido —ya que él creía en el destino— se le cruzara y no supiera explicar la situación.

A medio camino la vio... Ahí estaba ella.

Se le veía un tanto nerviosa y, al parecer, indecisa. Suponía que estaba tratando de llegar hasta el final.

Y de nueva cuenta, las miradas que minutos antes —sobre el escenario— se habían cruzado, lo volvieron a hacer.

Él había tomado la decisión por ella. Con pasos firmes se acercó y la acorraló con su cuerpo.

Bella tenía la respiración agitada.El pecho le subía y bajaba con una rapidez muy fuerte, su corazón bombeaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón... Le tronaba hasta en los oídos.

Temblaba, parecía que en cualquier momento sus piernas flaquearían y la harían caer.

—Viniste. —Y de nueva cuenta, ese susurro le envió nuevas olas de excitación por todo su cuerpo.

—Ho… Hola —tartamudeó.

Sin decir nada más, él tomó la pierna izquierda de Isabella y la arrinconó más, si era posible, a la pared.

La hizo que rodeara su cadera con ambas piernas y así lograr que sus centros se rozaran.

Ambos gimieron y en su desesperación, aquel desconocido la besó.

No fue un beso que hubiera experimentado antes. Él tenía cierta ansiedad por ella, al menos eso pensó.

Bella quería tocarlo, volver a sentir el cuerpo deel Enmascarado.Edward estallaba de felicidad y sintió la creciente erección que tenía al contacto con el centro de ella.

Poco a poco agarraba confianza y recorrió las largas piernas de ella, se sentía feliz.

Y él, sonrió.

Bella sentía que flotaba, jamás nadie la había besado con tanta intensidad como lo hacia aquel hombre.La manos de ella fueron un poco más atrevidas, viajaron por su espaldahasta que llegó a su destino...

Ese trasero, duro y firme, tal como lo había imaginado.

Un gemido gutural por parte de él la excitó de sobremanera, sus bragas prácticamente nadaban entre sus piernas y es que, sentirlo a él, duro y preparado, rozando y juntando sus sexos, casi le provoca un orgasmo.

De pronto, él se separó de ella.

—Muchas gracias, (1)Ma belle princesse. —Nuevamente, tomó la mano de Bella para depositar un beso, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Espera, por favor.

—Dime,(2)princesse. —Sutilmente, dejó un casto beso en su mano.

—Agh, si sigue hablando así, estoy segura que terminaré violándolo en este pasillo.—Pensó Bella.

—Vengo a contratarte para una despedida de soltera —dijo estirándole un papel con la dirección de la casa de su otra mejor amiga, Rose, la fecha y hora.

Esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría a Edward, porque quien estaba ahí en ese pasillo era él, el chico ordinario, el pasante de medicina, el chico enamorado de Isabella Swan.

No el tonto stripper que se ganaba la vida bailando para todas esas mujeres.

La mano le ardió y soltó la de ella como si quemara. Ardía su corazón, le quemaba como brazas al fuego… Dolía. No podía ser, ella no se podía casar.

Aclarándose la garganta, y con una voz demasiado sensual para su gusto, le respondió.

—Está bien —dijo tomando el papel, sin molestarse en abrirlo, y lo metió en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones—. Pero te aseguro que después de mi baile te olvidarás por completo de tu futuro esposo. Dame los datos.

Y una nueva descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Bella, mientras lo veía alejarse, aunque un poco perpleja por lo que él le dijo.

—¿¡A caso piensa que me voy a casar!?

·

·

·

El despertador del buró sonaba estrepitosamente, más que un despertador parecía como si toda la banda sonora de la armada estuviera en la habitación de Bella. Como pudo, lo apagó. Se tapaba la cara con la almohada, no quería levantarse, no quería recordar el dulce y sensual aliento que "el Enmascarado" le había transmitido cuando se besaron. Instintivamente llevó la mano a sus labios.

La calidez con la que se deslizaba en su boca, su lengua sedosa y… ¡Dios! La manera en que ella se excitó al contacto de su cuerpo, también supo que él estaba como ella, por el bulto que había entre sus piernas.

Al instante sintió calor y prefirió tomar una ducha fría, bajar su temperatura. Su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados desde hace 4 años, cuando sucedió la razón de su espíritu actual y por la cual vivía como sino hubiera mañana.

Bella trabajaba en una agencia de viajes, ella era la encargada del lugar y su jefe Mike, fue un apoyo incondicional en esa época donde todos sus sueños se vinieron abajo. Aunque sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella, no podía aceptarlo, a él lo veía como un gran amigo, y jefe. Esperaba que un día encontrara una chica especial con quien compartir su vida, cosa que ella totalmente prefería no pensar en lo absoluto y rechazaba rotundamente.

Su secreto solo lo conocían sus más allegadas amigas: Alice y Rosalie; también Mike y su madre.

Isabella sentía que su mamá no la quería y que jamás lo hizo, por eso cada vez que podía le recordaba lo sucedido. Pero ya no le afectaba como antes; no era una roca para no sentirlo, pero había decidido no hundirse en miserias y vivir lo que se le presentara.

Salió de la ducha, tomó una falda recta negra, una blusa lisa de botones y cuello. Se puso sus zapatos de tacón corrido —muy cómodos— y se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo sencilla. Aplicó un poco de rubor a sus mejillas y lápiz negro en los ojos.

Y estaba lista, pero su estómago gruñó en señal de hambre.

Entró a la pequeña cocina de su departamento. Tomó un tazón y sacó la leche del frigorífico, de la alacena agarró sus cereales favoritos "Condechocula".

No tenía el gran departamento, pero todo lo que ahí tenía era suyo. La televisión, los dos muebles de dos plazas, un reproductor de CD y entre otras cosas. Se sentía orgullosa de sus logros, ya que, aunque pequeños, eran propios y ya no tenía a su madre Reneé tras ella diciéndole lo inútil que era.

Miró su reloj de muñeca: las 8:35am, estaba un tanto retrasada. Rápidamente se lavó los dientes y se puso un poco de labial rojo.Agarrando el bolso y las llaves, salió corriendo de su hogar, no sin antes tropezar y casi caer... Ya que alguien la sostuvo. Por un segundo, regresó al momento,de la noche anterior, cuando aquel sujeto la había atrapado antes de caer.

Sin embargo, ahora quien la sostenía era una persona totalmente diferente, este chico llevaba anteojos —nimuy grandes ni muy pequeños—, el cabello cobrizo bien ordenado, y al parecer recién bañado. Olía rico.

Le dio una tímida sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias... —dijo en un pequeño murmuro.

—No hay de qué, Isabella. —El chico tenía una dulce voz y ella sonrió ampliamente.

—Ya sabes, mi torpeza a la orden del día.

—Ve con cuidado, no vaya a ser que no ande cerca para rescatarte.

Una sonora carcajada salió de la boca de Bella, él sonrió y se despidió de ella.

—No vemos Bella, que voy retrasado al hospital.

—Adiós Edward —dijo ella.

Sí, Edward era su vecino nerd.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

**1)Ma belle princesse: mi bella princesa. **

**(2)princesse: ****princesa**.

**_Wuuuuaaaaaa este capitulo me encanto escribirlo, pense que me iba a costar pero no fue asi, lo que si lamento seriamente es la tardanza por subir el capitulo, pero ya saben uno tiene problemas personales que trato de NO mezclarlos con la presion de mi escritura ni nada por el estilo, ojala me entiendan. _**

**_Y bueno nenas... llegados a este punto, ¿alguna de ustedes tiene una teoria acerca de lo que Bella oculta?_**

**_Escucho opiniones!_**

**_P.D1: Lindas, gracias por sus comentarios, saben que no soy de pedir reviews ni nada, yo no presiono pero si me gustaria que dejaran sus opiniones para saber que piensan de la historia; asi que sin mas nos leemos en el proximo Capitulo de estos chicos!_**

**_P.D2: No se olviden pasar por mi otra historia Corazon Indomable_**

**_P.D3_**:_**Una palabra suya haran que esta chica deje o se inspire mas. Agradezo su visita!**_

_**** Ise :D ****_


	4. Chapter 4- Celos

**Espero que sea de su agrado. Nos leemos abajo.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****_Los personajes son de nuestra gran inspiracion Stephanie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía, se prohibe su publicación sin mi autorizacion"_**

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**** Celos?! ****

**"Mientras mas finjas indiferencia, y quieras aparentar que no sientes nada, mas te lastima todo" - Yo**

**.**

**.**

El día transcurría de lo más tranquilo. En la agencia **_Newton's Traveling Seattle_** tenían muy poco movimiento durante la temporada baja de Seattle.

Mike había avisado que estaba retrasado con un asunto personal y las chicas con las que trabajaba, María y Charlotte, estaban un tanto aburridas, ya que no había clientela.

Estaba sentada frente al ordenador tecleando unos informes que el jefe le había pedido, cuando sonó el celular. En la pantalla apareció el nombre de Rosalie.

—Hola, Rosie Rose —dijo con un tono alegre.

—Hola, Bellie Bells —canturreaba la voz de Rose al otro lado de la línea—. Amiga, ¿estás trabajando?

—Sí Rosie, estoy sacando unos reportes —contestó mientras terminaba de ajustar unos datos y cerraba el archivo—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Mira, Alice quiere que vayamos a ver las cosas que faltan para las damas de honor, o sea, ustedes dos… —hizo una pausa y dijo casi en un susurro— Además, ya me harté con ese asunto de la sorpresa para la despedida de soltera, ¿se puede saber qué demonios tienen planeado?

Bella tomaba un poco de su té de canela cuando Rosalie dijo lo último y se atragantó…

—¿Bella? ¿Bella, qué te pasa? ¡Demonios Isabella! —Su amiga tenía una voz mucho más que alterada.

Tosió una vez más y sintió el ardor en la garganta por casi haberse ahogado tomando el líquido.

—Aammm, este… ¿Rose? —dijo una dudosa Bella.

—¿Qué te pasó amiga?

—Solo tomé de golpe mi té —se limpiaba la comisura de la boca con una servilleta.

—¿No te habrás atragantado por lo que te pregunté, verdad Isabella? —¡Oh, oh! El nombre completo en los labios de Rosalie y Alice era mal presagio.

—No, Rose —trató de calmar sus nervios—. Para nada Rosie, aún no me dice qué quiere hacer esa noche, así que no te apures, espero que no sea una locura_. __—"__¡Mataré a Alice!"_, decía en su mente.

—¡Uuuuufff! Qué bueno. —Se escuchaba más tranquila. Al menos lo había logrado—. Pero bueno, te decía que ella dijo que vendría como a las 3 de la tarde, iríamos por un café y de ahí, a ver los vestidos.

Miraba el reloj. Eran la 1:35 de la tarde.

—Mmmm… Rose… —No quería enfrentarse a su amiga, sabía que si la veía iba a sacarle la verdad sobre el _striper_ y no quería que Alice se enojara por terminar diciéndole lo que harían.

De nueva cuenta, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al recordar tremendo beso con el tipo del club. Sus labios y la manera en que la sostuvo, aún sentía cómo quemaba su piel donde la había tomado. Acarició sus labios, como si de nueva cuenta fueran esos labios aprensivos los que rozaban los suyos.

"¡Dios! Es tan difícil tener amigas tan distintas", decía en su fuero interno, pero sabía que adoraba a ambas chicas, eran su mayor soporte, cómplices y como las hermanas que nunca tuvo.

—Solo déjame ver si Mike llega antes. Sabes que no puedo dejar a María y a Charlotte solas. Mike me mataría y, por si fuera poco, Jessica no ayuda mucho —dijo mirando a la rubia que tenían como ayudante de archivo.

Ella sabía que Jessica estaba enamorada de Mike, y por eso, cada que podía se alejaba de él, porque a veces sentía las miradas de taladro de la chica.

Aunque Bella siempre había puesto en claro que solo podían ser amigos.

—Ok Bella, espero que puedas venir. En todo caso, nos vemos en el café de siempre, ¿vale?

—Claro Rose, las veo ahí o les aviso si no puedo. —Dicho esto, ambas colgaron y justamente Mike entró a la oficina.

—¡Hola Bella! —Saludó—. ¡Buen día a todas! —Miró a las demás con su sonrisa de siempre.

Mike era un chico estupendo, rubio, de ojos azules, alto y un poco encorvado, pero no le quitaba que fuera guapo. Había sabido moverse en el mundo de las agencias de viajes y estaba orgulloso de tener su propia empresa.

Cruzó directo a su oficina y Jessica lo seguía con la mirada.

Por el bien de ella, y por la felicidad de ellos dos, intentaría hacer algo. Que ella misma no pudiera o más bien se hubiera negado a la posibilidad de tener una pareja estable, no quería decir que no pudiera ayudar.

Con este pensamiento se levantó del escritorio y se dirigió a la oficina de Mike, que ya había entrado.

Tocó la puerta y la voz del otro lado autorizó con un "Adelante" su entrada.

—Hola Mike, perdona que te interrumpa.

—¡Oh! No, no, Bella no interrumpes en nada —se acomodaba la corbata. Y volvió a sentarse—, pasa, siéntate. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Hay algún problema?

—Gracias. Y no, no hay ningún contratiempo, solo quería saber si me dabas oportunidad de salir a las 2:30. Ya sabes, para ir con la chicas…

—A ver lo de la boda —completó la frase.

—Sí, ya ves que solo falta prácticamente una semana y Rosalie está un poco nerviosa —Él sonrió.

—Claro Bella, no te preocupes. Ahora casi no hay trabajo, así que si quieres irte desde ahora, por mí no hay ningún problema.

—¡Ay Mike! Muchísimas gracias.

—No hay de qué, guapa. Solo ve con cuidado.

—Claro, y gracias nuevamente. —Se encaminó hacia la puerta nuevamente y se le ocurrió algo—. Mike, por cierto… Jessica se quedó sin coche. La llanta de su _Stratuss_ se ponchó y no tiene como regresar a casa. Ella no te dirá nada pero, ¿será que la puedas llevar a casa? Ya sabes cómo es por aquí.

Él se veía un tanto perplejo por la petición, pero decidió aceptar.

Había cumplido. Solo esperaba que las cosas salieran como esperaba y ellos pudieran tener algo.

.

.

.

Estando en la sala de practicantes, Edward tomaba los últimos apuntes que el Dr. Green, un catedrático reconocido en el _Northwest Hospital Medical Center_, daba en la pizarra del auditorio, pero su mente se encontraba comparando las escenas que había tenido junto a Bella —la noche anterior y la de la mañana—; ambas situaciones similares, pero lo que las diferenciaban es que fueron con dos personalidades muy distintas.

Se lamentaba no poder acercarse a ella, la chica de ojos cafés… esos ojos que desde la primera vez que le regalaron una mirada, se había sumergido profundamente en ellos y cuando la había escuchado hablar era como si un ángel, con voz musical, le llamara.

Aún recordaba el día que la vio por primera vez entrar al edificio.

**Flashback**

Tenía dos meses de haberse mudado a vivir solo, ya que había conseguido un departamento cómodo, muy cerca de la Universidad y no tan lejos de Hospital, donde esperaba hacer sus prácticas de Medicina.

Iba corriendo con un vaso de café que había comprado en una tienda, pero no se había percatado que del otro lado había alguien, hasta que escuchó el golpe y el ardor del líquido caliente sobre sus pectorales.

—¡Ohh, Dios mío! ¡Discúlpame, discúlpame! —Una voz demasiado suave y como si fueran campanas le pedía disculpas mientras sus manos revoloteaban frente a él—. Dios Santo, pero qué torpe soy.

—No señorita, discúlpeme usted a mí —dijo Edward tratando de esconder el dolor por la quemazón que el café producía sobre su piel—. Yo venía distraído.

—No, nada de eso. —A Bella le ardía la cara por la vergüenza. No sabía cómo, pero siempre conseguía ponerse en situaciones que la hacían avergonzarse—. Soy demasiado torpe, así que yo tengo la culpa por andar de despistada.

Edward se carcajeó, pero al instante se arrepintió por la cara de enojo de aquella chica.

—¡Uff! Perdona la risa, no fue mi intención hacerte molestar, pero creo que tú y yo tenemos la torpeza en común.

Bella no hizo esperar su sonora carcajada. Le resultaba demasiado cómica la situación... No conocía a nadie tan torpe como ella, su mamá siempre le decía lo mismo.

Al recordar a su madre, la sonrisa se le borró en automático y el chico se dio cuenta.

—Bueno... —el Edward tímido salía a flote— mi nombre es Edward... —se acomodó las gafas, estiró la mano y ella la tomó en forma de saludo— Edward Cullen.

—Isabella Swan y soy nueva en el edificio. Estaré en el 2A. —Su sonrisa hizo que el corazón de Edward se removiera emocionado.

—¡Qué casualidad!... seremos vecinos —Dicho esto se dio cuenta que aún sostenían sus manos y decidió soltarla, por si empezaban a sudarle de nerviosismo. No quería que ella se diera cuenta—. Yo estoy justo enfrente, en el 2B.

**Fin Flashback **

Desde ese día, él se había enamorado de Bella. Le encantaba verla sonreír, admirar su belleza natural y sus sonrojos ocasionales, cada que su "torpeza innata" como ella la autodenominaba hacía acto de presencia… pero sabía que ella, por ser una chica demasiado linda, jamás se fijaría en el un nerd como él, el ratón de biblioteca.

Él sentía que no encajaría con alguien como ella. Él era desgarbado —aparentemente— porque usaba ropa holgada para tapar los músculos marcados, usaba gafas grandes para ocultar el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda, y su peinado era un tanto "ordenado" ya que usaba bastante gel para mantenerlo pegado.

Su look cotidiano, hacía que fuese imposible que lo reconocieran a la hora de tranformarse en el "Enmascarado del Amor".

Estaba tan distraído que había perdido el hilo de la clase, hasta que sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro y se sobresaltó.

Su compañera, Tanya, una rubia muy guapa, de ojos azules y un súper cuerpo le había despertado de sus pensamientos sobre Isabella. Ella siempre había estado tras él, pero simplemente le había dejado en claro que no estaba interesado en ella. Siempre le dijo que estaba enamorado de alguien más.

—Señor Cullen, ¿algo más que quiera aportar respecto al tema? —El Dr. Green se dirigía a él como diciéndole que se había dado cuenta que andaba en donde sea, menos en la clase.

—Este... mmm... no Doctor —Su tartamudeo no se hizo esperar y todo era por andar divagando.

—Preste atención señor —Y siguió con el temario.

—Sí, señor —De reojo volteó hacía Tanya y con un movimiento de labios masculló un "gracias".

.

Llegar a la cafetería donde vería a las chicas fue muy rápido... y eso que pasó a su casa a cambiarse el uniforme de la agencia.

Usaba sus infalibles jeans, una camiseta sencilla y un abrigo de color verde seco que hacía que sus ojos resaltasen.

Camino al lugar, llamó a Alice para decirle que estaba por llegar.

—Ali, ya casi llego, ¿pido para ustedes?

—Sí Bells... para mí pide un Capuchino y para Rose... espera —pudo escuchar como le preguntaba y ella respondía—, dice que uno negro sin azúcar, ya sabes dice que no quiere engordar antes de la boda —claramente se imaginó a Alice rodando los ojos y la hizo reír—. Ya estamos a tres cuadras.

—Sí chicas, apenas llegue, ordeno... las veo en unos minutos —Y colgó.

Estacionó su camioneta roja, un tanto descolorida, que su mejor amigo, Jacob, y su padre le habían regalado cuando se mudó a Seattle.

Ella era de un pueblo al sur de la ciudad, Forks, era una población en medio de la nada y que ella le llamaba "el planeta verde". En cuanto había salido de recuperación, decidió que era hora de salirse de ahí definitivamente. Y de eso, hace 4 años... cuando todo cambió.

Sabía que ya no podía lamentarse. Las cosas sucedían por algo y ya iba siendo hora de dejar atrás todo eso, ni llorar ni lamentarse valía la pena y alejó su semblante de tristeza antes de que las chicas llegaran.

Entró al local y una mesera le tomó la orden.

De repente, escuchó una voz conocida... Edward.

Iba acompañado de una rubia muy linda... parecía su ¿novia? Por la forma en que ella lo miraba y se acercaba mientras estaban parados en la barra. Aunque no podía mirarle la cara a Edward.

De repente algo dentro de ella estalló... no sabía qué era, un destello de enojo cruzó por sus ojos y una repentina ola de ¡¿celos?!

¡Oooh... no! No podían ser celos... ella no estaba enamorada de Edward... o eso creía.

No de ese chico.

No podía ser.

Había descubierto hace unos días que ese chico tímido, estudioso y responsable le llamaba la atención, el que era su vecino; pero había decidido no darle importancia, ya que había pensado que era un gusto temporal.

Pero al verlo ahí, con esa chica rubia, de un cuerpo de infarto... tuvo unas repentinas ganas de llorar.

.

* * *

**Nuevamente saludandoles!**

**Chicas recuerden que esta historia sera cortita, asi que probablemente acabe con esta primero, para enforcarme despues a Corazon Indomable. No se enfanden si? Es que esta historia viene a mi cabeza mas rapido porque ya le tenia planeado desde hace mucho y mi Isabella salvaje es un poco mas compleja, asi que ojala me entiendan.**

**Por cierto aun no hay teorias?**

**P.D1: Despues de esta historia tengo un proyecto aun sin nombre... las chicas de mi pequeño grupo (link en mi perfil) ya saben de que se trata, espero se den una vuelta por ahi.**

**Respondiendo Reviews (sin cuenta):**

**Effy Little Hope: **Muchisimas gracias por pasarte a mi historia, que bueno que te guste esta combinacion de personalidades de Edward. Espero lo sigas disfrutando.

**TWILIGHTICA: **Hola bienvenida a mi historia, me alegra que te haya encantado la trama y como puedes ver, este capitulo esta por mucho mas amplio que los anteriores, asi que espero estes complacida ^_^ y bienvenida nuevamente.

**Florencia:  
**Hermana su secreto muy prontito se sabra!

**P.D2: De nueva cuenta gracias por los reviews a todas.**

**PD3.- Como se dieron cuenta Mi nueva Beta sera Pichi... BIENVENIDA OFICIALMENTE!**

**Ella, a quien agradezco enormemente y a Carlie que por motivos personales tuvo que dejar de acompañarme, aun asi nena, sabes que siempre estare para lo que gustes, te deseo mucha suerte y espero poder volver a trabajar junto a ti.  
**

**Ahora si, sin mas me despido.**

_**Una palabra suya haran que esta chica deje o se inspire mas. Agradezo su visita!**_

_**** Ise ****_


	5. Chapter 5- Sin querer

**Espero que sea de su agrado. Nos leemos abajo.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****_Los personajes son de nuestra gran inspiracion Stephanie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía, se prohibe su publicación sin mi autorizacion"_**

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_Cancion recomendada: _**_Silence-Lucia_

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**** Sin querer ****

**"En silencios te amo, mi aliento te anhela, mi corazon con su latir te llama, pero mi voz realmente no dice nada" -Yo**

Simplemente no podía soportar estar ahí, por primera vez en 4 años se permitió abrir su corazón y fue sin su consentimiento.

Dolía como nunca, ni siquiera cuando su prometido, Jacob Black, le gritó en la cara que nunca le serviría como mujer, se le había quebrado en esquirlas su alma. Porque sí, más que su corazón, lo que en esa cafetería se acababa de romper, era su alma.

Pero no podía hacer nada, muchas veces se había dado cuenta de que Edward la miraba de una manera muy especial. Siempre era tan atento con ella, que muchas veces se alejó para no darle esperanzas de que podrían entablar una relación más allá de una amistad, y aunque en sus planes no existía el enamorarse, sin darse cuenta, ese chico nerd se había ganado su corazón, casi sin querer.

No podía ser cierto, odiaba sentirse así, pero no podía seguir obligando a su marchito corazón a no sentir.

Sin embargo, era tarde, él ya estaba con otra, que talvez podría darle un futuro estable y, sobre todo, feliz. Sabía que valía la pena guardar bajo llave su amor, ella no era una mujer completa, y eso la hacía bajar la dignidad.

Con todas las fuerzas que tenía intentó alejar esa nube que de pronto se había instalado en su cabeza y, aunque sus ojos se habían llenado de dolorosas lágrimas, rápidamente desvió la mirada de la pareja, tomando una servilleta para quitarse una, que muy traicioneramente resbalaba por su mejilla.

Las chicas no debían verla así, Rose no debería sentirse fatal porque, conociéndola, se echaría la culpa diciendo que se sentía pésimo por lo de la boda.

Y como por arte de magia ellas aparecieron y ella mostó su mejor sonrisa. Levantándose les hizola mano para que se le unieran...

—¡Ali, Rose! ¡Aquí chicas! —Pero al hacerlo Edward la vio. Y le hizo la mano. No le quedó más remedio que saludarlo, acto que hizo a su corazón saltar.

Pero parecía que la rubia tenía otros planes, lo jaló hacia la salida y desaparecieron por la puerta. Una vez más su cuerpo se estrujó.

—Hola, Bellita bonita —A Rosalie siempre le encantaba decirle diminutivos—. ¿Cómo estás amiga?—dijo acercándose a la mesa y dándole un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

—Hola chicas, Ali —Se acercó para saludarla—. He ordenado para ustedes.

—Gracias Bells, y disculpa el retraso, pero sabes que el caos de Seattle me trae loca. —Se excusó Alice—. Por cierto, ¿viste a tu vecinito?

"Demonios, ¿cómo pude pensar que no lo verían?". Bella maldecía para sus adentros.

Lamentablemente no es como si hubieran estado a kilómetros de distacia."Y, ¿porqué precisamente hoy?" La ironía en su mente no dejaba de jugar con su humor y rápidamente se escuchó un pequeño bufido.

Alice y Rosalie se miraron en cuanto Bella fijó la vista hacia la salida y vieron una combinacion de tristeza, coraje, nostalgia y los ojos un tanto cristalinos.

La duda en ambas era grande, pero lo dejaron correr.

Para evitar enfrentamientos y discusiones con su amiga, entraron de lleno al tema de la boda. Y con todo ese asunto, a Bella se le olvidaron los nervios de que se le escapara decirle a Rose sobre la "sorpresa" de la despedida de soltera.

Entre pláticas, risas, y dos capuchinos, las 2 horas en que pretendían ponerse de acuerdo, se les fueron volando.

No se habían fijado de la hora hasta que el celular de Rosalie sonó con el tono de _"I__'__m sexy and I know it"_, y las tres amigas se carcajearon porque ese tono era indicio de que su prometido, Emmett, la estaba buscando. La rubia amiga se levantó de su asiento para poder hablar con su "Oso", como ella le decía, y se dirgió a la salida quedando a la altura de una ventana que daba a la mesa que ocupaba ella y sus amigas.

Él era la persona que más amaba en el mundo, aparte de sus padres y sus amigas… Y pensar que al principio, cuando se conocieron, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, o eso creía ella.

Poco a poco fue enamorandose de ese niño gigante que ahora es su prometido. Y casarse con él era su más grande sueño.

Mientras tanto, Alice y Bella se quedaron en la mesa calladas; la pequeña chica sabía que algo sucedía con Bella, se fijó cuando vio a su vecino salir… Aunque no quería ser indiscreta, necesitaba hacerle saber que podía confiar y contar conella para lo que quisiera.

Estaba tan abstraída, pensando en su vida solitaria y un tanto vacía, que no se dio cuenta que Alice la miraba fijamente, hasta que esta carraspeó para atraer su atención. Acercó sus menudas manos para tomar las suyas en un agarre que haría lo posible por ser lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerla.

— ¿Qué pasa Bells? —Alice trató de hablarle firme, pero verla con ese semblante de tristeza la arrasaba.

—Nada, Ali. No pasa nada —Un intento de sonrisa apareció en sus labios pero simplemente no pudo hacerla salir.

—Mira Bella, si no me quieres decir, lo acepto —Alice podía ser comprensiva y demasiado amorosa, pero odiaba que sus amigas se hundieran sin querer recibir ayuda—. Pero en verdad, no me digas que no pasa nada —bufó.

Una vez habían sacado a Bella de su obscura vida 4 años atrás, cuando creyó que todo acababa.

No, no iba volver a permitirlo.

Pero sabía que en esta ocasión era diferente su sufrimiento.

Si su intuición no fallaba, Bella estaba enamorada de Edward. Y entendía un poco lo que sucedía, ella no quería aceptarlo porque al hacerlo, conocía la decisión y la razón final para ocultarlo.

No la había visto así desde que supo lo que sucedía con ella y cómo toda su vida planeada se vino abajo con sus resultados.

—No quiero que estés así —dijo en un susurro Alice—. ¿Por qué no te das la oportunidad?

—Mira Alice, sabes muy bien que no puedo hacerlo. —Su amiga era muy intuitiva, casi podía decir que veía a través de las personas o leía la mente—. No puedo "hacerle" eso. —Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana que daba a la calle.

—Mírame Bells… —Cuando ella se giró le vio los ojos rojos—. No quiero que sigas así Isabella. —El tono autoritario comenzaba a invadir la voz de Alice—. No es justo, solo porque un imbécil no haya aceptado lo que sucedió, no significa que tengas que dejar de lado u olvidados tus planes… —Se le quebró la voz—. Simplemente eso no es justo, ni para ti, ni para "él". —Nuevamente tomó sus manos—. Sabes perfectamente que no es tu culpa nada de lo que pasaste.

Bella miraba los ojos azules de Alice, le dolía ver a su amiga así por su culpa, ella ocasionaba las lágrimas, porque cada vez que tenía una depresión de ese tipo, las arrasaba a ambas.

Tomó una servilleta y se limpió la cara, luego tomó otra para Alice y se la entregó.

—Por favor, Alice, hablemos después de esto, no quiero que Rosalie te vea así.—Con todas las fuerzas que tenía se estaba tragando su dolor. Alice no era ninguna tonta, y no iba a dejar las cosas así.

—Está bien —dijo dando un suspiro— pero las cosas no se quedan así.

No le quedó más remedio que asentir.

.

.

.

Camino al departamento solo pensaba y pensaba en lo que había sucedido. Sin darse cuenta, y sin querer, ese chico había entrado sin permiso alguno en su cuerpo y en la averja lastimada de su corazón. Su autocastigo era tan grande que prefería verlo con otra que hacerlo pasar por algo así con ella, definitivamente no era algo justo.

Estacionó el coche en su cubículo de siempre frente al edificio de su departamento.

Arrastrando los pies subió las escaleras, estaba mucho más que agotada. Lo único que le apetecía era llegar al calor de su departamento, tomar una ducha, acostarse y olvidar por completo su reciente descubrimiento, pero no podía dejarse esta noche, porque debía asistir a una despedida de soltera.

Después del episodio en el que Alice había descubierto lo de su vecino, quedaron en que la fiesta se haría en el departamento de ella y ya había dejado a unas personas encargadas del pequeño evento para Rose. Esto la hizo pensar en que "El Enmascarado" no se había comunicado con ella.

Recordó que le había dado el número de Alice y el de ella; sin embargo, no pudo preguntarle, ya que si lo hacía, su amiga, la rubia, las mataría a ambas y se quedaría sin damas de honor.

La despedida momentánea fue otra cosa, le fue un poco difícil convencer a Alice que la dejara marcharse sola, y solo le bastó recordarle que ella tenía sus cosas para arreglarse en casa de Rosalie. En su interior agradecía que fuera así, no quería pasar por lo mismo y soltarse a llorar como una niña ante ella. Suficiente habían tenido antes, y no lo haría de nuevo.

Buscaba las llaves de su hogar, en su no tan pequeño bolso, cuando la puerta de enfrente se abrió. No había necesidad de voltear para saber quien era.

Edward.

—Hola, Bella. —Tenía un dejo de tristeza en la voz, pero pudo ocultarlo muy bien frente a ella, aún no podía creer que se casaría, otra opresión se hizo presente en su pecho, lo que le devolvía a la maldita realidad de la boda de Bella.

—Hola, Ed. —Trató de quirtarse algunas lágrimas antes de girarse para mirarlo frente a frente.

—¡Hey, Bella!… ¿Qué sucede? —Rápidamente se alarmó y corrió a su encuentro para poder abrazarla, y al hacerlo, intensos sollozos brotaron de sus labios y un pequeño temblor se apoderó del cuerpo de ella.

Quería abrazarlo, estar así siempre, dejar que él la sostuviera para cualquier cosa y el resto de su vida, pero su mente traicionera reprodujo la voz de su madre como si estuviera a su lado… "No eres lo suficiente".

Sus ganas de empujarlo regresaron, quería alejarlo de su cuerpo y sobre todo de su corazón, haría lo que fuera para arrancarlo.

— ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Qué te hizo? —La última pregunta llamó la atención de Bella por el tono de ira que contenía y él, al darse cuenta que por su "indiscreción" podría dejarse al descubierto, se tranquilizó. Ella no podía saber la verdad, aún no.

—Por favor, suéltame. —Por el rostro del chico pasaron dos tipos de expresiones, aunque ella no se dio cuenta, la sopresa y el desconcierto. En cambio Bella hizo que su voz sonara más firme de lo que ella misma se sentía. Aunque se estaba rompiendo en milésimas partes, debía mantenerse dura con él, no quería darse esperanzas, a fin de cuentas, él ya estaba con otra…

Edward se apartó aún desconcertado y vio dolor en sus ojos verdes en cuanto la soltó de su abrazo.

¿Alguien podía odiarse a sí mismo, tanto como lo hacían ellos?

Ambos tenían la misma cuestión.

Ella, porque más allá de ofrecer un amor puro, estaba un futuro roto mucho antes de poder construirse.

Él, por no ser capaz de sacar valor de su propia naturaleza y ni siquiera frente a ella hacer amago de la valentía que le brindaba su otra personalidad, por vergüenza y temor al rechazo.

Sin decir una sola palabra, y con el dolor clavado en su corazón, ella decidió entrar al departamento y él, marcharse al club para poder alistarse e irse a la despedida de soltera de ella. Aunque, en el fondo, deseaba que se hubiera cancelado.

De camino al trabajo volvió a tomar el celular y marcó el número de Alice, la amiga de Bella.

— ¿Hola? —Al otro lado del telefono una cantarina voz contestó.

Tratando de hacer un cambio al tono de su voz, continuó.

— Hola, **_Madame, _**llamo para confirmar mi presentación —dijo en tono francés. Tenía que seguir fingiendo.

— ¿Quién habla? —Una dudosa Alice tuvo una leve confusión, ya que juraba que conocía la voz del otro lado de la línea, solo que tenía un acento muy diferente.

—Me conocen como "El Enmascarado".

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!... ¿Es en serio? —Edward tuvo que alejarse de la bocina del teléfono para evitar que le rompieran los tímpanos.

.

.

.

Sentía su cuerpo partido por haberse comportado de esa manera con él, pero ya era tarde para lamentarse. Miró nuevamente su reloj, ya eran las 7:50 de la tarde y la cita para la despedida de Rose era a las 9:30 pm.

— ¡Demonios! —rugió de repente. Estaba furiosa, el estriper no había confirmado nada con ella, ¿o es que acaso le llamó a Alice?... Una nueva ola de rabia invadió su torrente sanguíneo, moría de celos—. No, por favor… —Miraba hacia el techo—. ¿Otro ataque de celos? —preguntó a quién quiera que la escuchara—. Primero Edward y ahora… ¿"ese" desconocido? Si sigo así acabaré como una loca maniática y enferma de celos —bufó.

Dando vueltas por todo su departamento para calmar sus ansias, decidió que si continuaba de esa manera se le haría demasiado tarde. No sabía qué le sucedía, ella no era para nada de esa manera.

"¡No, no, no y no!"

Dejó a un lado sus celos enfermizos, ya que no la llevarían a ningún lugar, y entró a la habitación para escoger su vestuario para la fiesta.

Hoy era una noche de diversión y eso haría, fuese o no ese bailarín.

Si no se presentaba, ella misma iría en su búsqueda esa misma noche, porque ÉL tenía que ser suyo, aunque sea por esa noche.

**.**

* * *

**Hooooola a todas!**

**Al fin pude actualizar, despues de un tiempo de sequia de inspiracion e imaginacion, sin embargo no pretendo darles pretextos. **

**Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, aunque se que es un poco triste por la reacciones de Bella hacia nuestro Edward, pero creanme, ella tiene una razon poderosa (aunque aun no se si es justificable) solo quiero que no la odien, en el proximo capitulo ya se sabra un pco mas de ese secreto y... parace que alguien descubre la verdadera identidad de "El enmascarado"!**

**Sin mas niñas lindas (sorry por el suspenso xD) me despido!**

**P.D: HOY CUMPLE AÑOS NUESTRO AMOR ETERNO EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! #HappyBirthdayEdward! 3**

_**Una palabra suya haran que esta chica deje o se inspire mas. Agradezo su visita!**_

_**** Ise ****_


	6. Chapter 6-¿Novia?

**Muy buen dia!**

**Lo se, lo se me querran matar... Pero antes les dejo el capi y nos leemos abajo.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****_Los personajes son de nuestra gran inspiracion Stephanie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía, se prohibe su publicación sin mi autorizacion"_**

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

****Capitulo 6****

**¿Novia? **

**"Una confusion te puede llevar a una gran verdad y esa verdad a amar con libertad"- Yo**

Se había arreglado de una manera sencilla pero se sentía sexy y atractiva.

Un vestido negro de corte recto, escote corazón y strapple. De accesorios usaba unos pendientes largos de plata, una pulsera gruesa del mismo material y una fina cadena con un dije en forma de gota. Zapatillas negras de tacón no muy alto, para evitar caerse a la hora que tuviera las copas encima, y agarrar valor para ir en busca de su "hombre nocturno" —como había empezado a llamar al stripper— si él no iba a la despedida.

Estaba total y absolutamente decidida a ir en su búsqueda al club donde la deleitó la noche anterior. Quería volver a sentir su duro cuerpo contra ella y dejarse arrastrar por el fuego de la hombría de aquel desconocido.

Era extraña la manera en que, en solo unas horas, experimentó un cúmulo de emociones en su organismo.

Los celos de la "rubia" aquella que colgaba del brazo de su vecino; su tristeza y decepción hacia sí misma por no afrontar las cosas y no poder decir sus verdaderos sentimientos; los repentinos celos hacia Alice, porque era muy probable que el bailarín se hubiera comunicado con su amiga y no con ella; y ahora experimentaba un éxtasis porque, de cualquier manera, lo vería.

Su amor por Edward podía ponerlo en pausa por una noche. Al menos su marchito corazón se lo exigía. Y esa montaña rusa de sensaciones se calmaría por unas horas.

Mientras iba de camino al departamento de Alice, pensaba en la mujer que acompañaba a Edward esa misma tarde. Se había fijado que era muy linda y parecía sofisticada; también era demasiado obvio que su vecino le interesaba por la manera cómo se le acercaba, muy seductoramente.

—¿Tan imposible te es "olvidar" esa escena? —preguntó a la nada, en realidad… La única que estaba con ella era su conciencia y, por obvias razones, esta no respondió nada. Así que decidió dejarlo correr.

Al fin llegó a su destino. El departamento de Alice se encontraba en el 4to piso del edificio y la ventana principal daba a la calle, justo frente al estacionamiento donde ella se encontraba ahora mismo.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se estacionaba un poco alejado de ese mismo edificio.

.

.

.

La llamada a Alice le había provocado mucho más que risas. El chillido que había pegado en la bocina de su pequeño aparato telefónico casi lo deja sordo de por vida. Y, es que ella realmente no contuvo la emoción al saber que el SEXY bailarín había aceptado el trabajo de ir a bailarle a Rosalie.

En ese momento, también le llegó su ola de exitación a él, puesto que se enteró que, quien en realidad se casaba era Rose, la amiga rubia de "su Bella".

** FLASHBACK **

Intentaba por todos los medios reprimir el dolor de haberla dejado hace unos minutos en la puerta de su departamento, y se dirigía al club para avisarle a su jefe que no iría a trabajar esa noche. NO SEÑOR, ella no se casaría con nadie más que no fuera él.

Estaba decidido... Esa misma noche le declararía su amor y le pediría que se casara con él, formarían una hermosa familia, él sería un médico muy importante, le daría su corazón absoluto y serían felices siempre.

Sí, eso haría.

Recordó la tarjeta que le había entregado ella la noche anterior, cuando fue a buscarlo para la despedida… Recordaba el sabor de sus labios, el calor de su suave piel al acariciarla, la manera en que ella se había derretido en sus brazos y la forma como se habían amoldado sus cuerpos al contacto del otro.

Y, aunque estaba emocionado con esas reacciones, también lamentaba que ella no supiera que, a quien en realidad besaba era al mismo Edward que acaba de pedirle que se alejara.

Sin embargo, ese hecho no le hacía bajar la moral, al contrario, haría lo posible por quitársela al tipo que planeaba robársela.

Rápidamente llamó a Alice para confirmarle que iría a realizar el show… No quería llamarle a ella, temía que reconociera su voz por teléfono y también quería darle una sorpresa.

—¿Hola? —La cantarina voz del otro lado contestó.

Tratando de cambiar el tono de voz como lo sería de un francés, al fin habló:

—**_Bon après-midi(1) Mademoiselle (2), Alice_**** —**dijo en el idioma de su personaje.

—Disculpe, ¿quién habla? —La confusión de Alice no se hizo esperar.

—**_Madame_**, soy el El enmasca... —Ni bien había terminado de decir quién era, un fuerte grito o más bien, chillido, hizo a Edward apartar la bocina de su oído—. _Jesús, esa mujer sí que grita..._

—¡Oh Dios! —gritó— ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios mío!... ¿En verdad eres tú? —Seguía gritando la chica al otro lado de la línea—. Bella morirá… —gritó una vez más—. ¡Espera! ¿Ella sabe que vendrás?

—Disculpe Moidmoiselle, pero no sé quién es Bella. —¡Diantres! Tenía que fingir que no la conocía.

—Oye, ¿nos conocemos?

¡Oh, no! —Se dijo internamente— Alice me reconcerá.

—Lo siento Madame, pero dudo que así sea —Se golpeó la cabeza al volante—. ¿Quién es Bella?

—¡Oh! Lo lamento, juro que la voz se me hizo conocida —dijo—, y Bella es mi amiga, la chica que te dio nuestros números anoche.

—¡Ohhh! —dijo en tono sorpresa, como si no recordara la noche anterior—. La "NOVIA" —No pudo esconder su tono sarcástico, cosa que Alice no pasó por alto.

—¿Novia? —Una carcajada muy fuerte resonó—. ¡Oh, no! Para nada señor… —Hizo una pausa, como esperando su nombre—. Como sea, no, ella no es la "novia" —dijo en tono de burla y lanzó otra carcajada.

El corazón de Edward latió desenfrenado…. Ella no se casa ¡NO SE CASA!... Quería gritar como poseso pero recordó que aún estaba al teléfono con Alice.

—La que se casa es nuestra otra amiga, Rosalie, pero ella no sabe que usted estará presente —de nuevo hizo una pausa y habló seriamente— y, por favor, más le vale que el show sea bueno porque ella cortará mi cabeza y la de Bella por haberlo traído…¡Ah! y, ¿le sugiero una cosa? —soltó una risilla— agarre a Bella… hágala bailar como nunca.

Su euforia pugnaba por salir, pero tenía que guardar la compostura para no dejarse descubrir.

—Claro que sí, **_Madame._** Usted ordena —Sonrió—. ¿Me podría pasar su dirección?

*** FIN FLASHBACK ***

Y así es como se había enterado de la verdad.

Sabía perfectamente que ella no se casaría con nadie más que con él.

—"Sí, claro, ahora resulta que lo sabías" —La voz del subconsciente hizo acto de presencia.

—Claro que lo sabía —contestó—. "No te hagas al tonto Eddie, sabes bien que lloraste cuando supusiste que Bella se casaba"—. Hablaba con tono irónico esa vocecilla que aparecía cuando menos la esperaba.

—¡Aaaaggghhh! Cállate. —Y, luego añadió: Estoy volviéndome loco por hablar con mi subconsciente que no hace más que molestarme… Debo estar teniendo un serio problema conmigo mismo.

Alice le había dicho que vivía en un edificio "pequeño" y, al parecer, el concepto de pequeño para ambos era totalmente diferente. Era un… decir lujoso se quedaba corto… un ¿Magistral? ¿Imponente? Ni sabía cómo expresarlo, pero ese edificio se encontraba en uno de los barrios más importantes de la ciudad y si se ponía a pensar por el lado financiero, la paga por el trabajo no le vendría nada mal.

.

.

.

.

El departamento de Alice se había convertido en todo un pequeño salón de coctel… Había serpentinas colgadas, pequeñas mesas altas con sus respectivas sillas, un escenario en medio de donde debería de estar la sala; sobre esta, había una bola de colores, que al parecer sería la que lo iluminaría a la hora de bailar…

La cocina estaba llena de platones con botanas, incluso había una fuente de chocolate que a sus costados tenía variedad de frutas y bombones para degustarlos. Dos meseros se encargaban de atender a las invitadas, entregándoles champaña o dándoles sus cocteles para beber.

Había un cartelón que decía: "Felicidades Rosie", y una mesa con muchos regalos. Globos plateados, dorados y negros estaban por doquier. Y el ambiente era amenizado por música rítmica.

El timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de una invitada más. Ali estaba desesperada por Bella, quería que llegara para poder decirle que había cambiado la sorpresa para Rosalie; lo que no le diría es que ahora la sorpresa era para otra persona.

Nada más entrar al departamento de su amiga, Bella solo supo que algo la arrastraba hacia una esquina del mismo; y es que Alice, más rápida que un remolino, incluso más rápida que el mismísimo correcaminos, la estaba esperando con demasiada emoción; tanta, que casi era imposible imaginarse a esa chica de pequeño cuerpo conteniendo toda su excitación y felicidad...

En cambio Rose, que en esos momentos se encontraba bebiendo una piña colada y platicando amenamente con Kate, una compañera del trabajo, simplemente observaba a una Alice totalmente dislocada de energía. En cuanto había visto entrar a Bella... "Esas dos, algo se traen entre manos", dijo para sus adentros en cuanto había visto entrar a Bella, mientras absorbía el contenido del vaso y simulaba escuchar a su acompañante.

—Bella, por Dios… ¿en dónde has andado?

—Ya sabes, andaba un poco deprimida…

—Bells, debes estar tranquila, no debes pensar en lo que sucedió en la tarde —Y la abrazó.

—Al, gracias por tus palabras. Créeme que surtieron efecto en mí y por eso hoy estoy lista para la fiesta. Haremos que Rose sea feliz. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla para ir a saludar a la demás invitadas… Alice era, aparte de Rosalie, con la que se sentía absolutamente segura. No contaba con su madre para este tipo de cosas, ella simplemente optó por alejarse de su lengua venenosa después de los meses de recuperacion. Era casi increíble la forma en que había actuado, pero aún así, amaba a su madre aunque no tuvieran contacto alguno.

Renée vivía en Florida junto a su actual esposo, Phil, un jugador famoso en las ligas mayores de béisbol y, al parecer, eran felices. Y si Renée era feliz, Bella también lo era por ella. A fin de cuentas, su madre siempre sería su madre.

Se acercó a su rubia amiga saludándola con un beso y un abrazo muy fuerte. Le deseó felicidad y agradeció la amistad de tantos años, mientras un mesero le daba una copa de champaña para entrar en calor.

Rose usaba un lindo vestido rojo fuego, una corona que decia "Bride" y un broche de copas, que al parecer a todas les ponían porque Alice apareció con uno para ella.

Los juegos no se hicieron esperar, hubo lotería de boda, sopa de letras, juego de mímicas en relación al matrimonio y la noche de bodas, entre otros.

Alice esperaba el mensaje que anunciaría la llegada de la "sorpresa", mientras Bella notaba que la enana actuaba de forma extraña, ya que cada tanto sacaba el celular para quién sabe qué. No pudo aguantar la curiosidad y, cuando esta se fue a la cocina, decidió que era hora de preguntar qué se traía…

—Al, ¿por qué tanto interés en el teléfono? —Alice dio un brinco y apoyó una mano en el pecho al escuchar la voz de Bella, ya que no vio que la seguía.

—¡Aaay! ¡BELLA! —chilló.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Este… mmm… nada —No podía evitar estar nerviosa—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que porqué? ¿No te diste cuenta de cómo brincaste? —Se apoyó en una pierna, cruzó lo brazos, y su típica alzada de cejas apareció—. ¡Suéltalo!

—No me pasa nada, estás loquita. —Una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios.

—A mí no me engañas… tú te traes…

—Hey, hey… para tu carro —la interrumpió y decidió contraatacar—. ¿Supiste algo del stripper?

Y, por arte de magia, la cara de Bella cambió, apareció un brillo especial en sus ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que la había visto así, y se alegró de que tal vez su plan podría funcionar.

De repente, las chicas habían dejado de hablar y Rose las llamó porque se había demorado en la cocina. Ali le dijo a Bella que se adelantara porque rellenaría los tazones de bombones que ya casi escaseaban —pretexto que no le creyó mucho, pero lo dejó correr—. Como pudo sacó el celular y envió un mensaje al desconocido número…

"YA ES HORA"

Cuando Bella estaba por sentarse junto a Rosalie, las luces se apagaron por completo…

—Pero qué diab…

* * *

**_Bon après-midi(1)- _**_Buenas tardes_

**_Mademoiselle (2)-_**_Señorita_

**_Madame(3)-_**_Dama_

_Nota de autor:_

**Y bueno chicas aqui ando de vuelta, feliz inicio de semana a todas!**

**Quiero reiterar mi agradecimiento a todas la personas que han leido lo que publico, sepan que me encanta leer sus comentarios... **

**Les traigo dos noticias.**

**1.- Para las que conozcan el grupo de FanFiction Addiction en Facebook (FFAD Twilight), estoy nominada por primera vez en mi vida en FFAD Awards 2013 como AUTORA DEL AÑO, la verdad jamas pense estar en ese lugar, puesto (que como saben) soy nueva en la faceta de escritora y para mi es un gran orgullo figurar en esa lista de nominaciones, Gracias a las chicas que me han apoyado desde el principio y por supuesto a mi hermanas que amo... En Mexico Lili, Ana, Grizz. De Chile mis hermanas Caro (Flore) y Kata. En Argentina obvio esta TaNia y demas personitas que me han seguido el pasO Y POR SU PUESTO A LAS LECTORAS INVISIBLES QUE SE PRESENTAN POR AQUI CADA QUE HAY CAPITULO.**

**Y para las que gusten votar les dejare el link en mi perfil (se los agradecere en el alma).**

**2.- El fic va llegando a su fin, creo (sino e equivoco) que le faltan 2 o tres capitulos mas (entre ellos el epilogo) y queria preguntarles una cosa... AL GUIEN DE AQUI TIENE IDEA DEL SECRETO O QUE FUE LO QUE LE PUDO HABER PASADO A BELLA 4 AÑOS ATRAS?**

**Bueno nena eso fue todo por ahora, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo... BESITOS :***

_**Una palabra suya haran que esta chica deje o se inspire mas. Agradezo su visita!**_

** Ise **


End file.
